I'll Be There To Catch You When You Fall
by Clarissa Eden
Summary: Set just after Castiel makes the deal with Crowley. Castiel goes to the one place he know he won't be judged in seek of comfort and forgiveness. Castiel/OC.


**I was going through some of my old documents, and I noticed a few things needed to be changed, so that's what I did. This is a slightly updated version of _**I'll Be There To Catch You When You**** Fall,**_** but it's still the same cheesy/fluffy story. Enjoy :) and please tell me what you think!****

* * *

><p>Castiel was disturbed. He had just gone against everything he had ever held dear to his heart, the beliefs of several millennia lay shattered around his feet as he watched over her. She was the one good thing in his now sorry excuse for a life. She could make it better he had told himself. She knew what he was, and it hadn't frightened her. She found him interesting, she would talk to him, listen to him. No one else did. Not even the Winchester's, who he considered his closest friends, truly listened to him.<p>

Before he had found her, he had been alone in this God forsaken world. She had built him back up, fixed all that had been broken within his soul, and now he had betrayed her in order to save her. He had gone and, effectively, made a deal with the devil himself; Crowley. And now he was conflicted. He knew she wouldn't mind if he woke her, in fact she had encouraged it, just so long as it was necessary and he had nowhere else to turn. She was the most unique human he had ever come across.

Letting out a breath he had been unaware he had been holding, Castiel took a seat on the edge of her bed. The shift on the bed caused her to stir. Castiel immediately attempted to soothe her back to sleep, an attempt he was ultimately unsuccessful in.

Rubbing her eyes she tried to focus on what had roused her from sleep.

"Castiel?" She murmured, still partially in the realms of sleep, as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Katherine. It was not my intention." He replied, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Fully awake now, Katherine sat up in bed, her covers falling into her lap. "Oh Castiel, you know it doesn't bother me. What's wrong? Has something happened to one of those guys you look out for?"

Castiel said nothing, simply staring at the wall adjacent to her bed.

Letting out a sigh and removing herself from her bed, Katherine manoeuvred around so she was kneeling in front of him. Reaching up to press her hands on either side of his face, she silently demanded he look at her. She could tell that something was wrong; he only ever came to her at night when there was something wrong.

"Don't block me out Castiel. You owe me more than that."

It unnerved him sometimes, the amount of control this human had over him was wrong. All she had to do was force him to look into her eyes, her deep grey eyes, and that was it… he would divulge anything she demanded from him. He would always tell her, he'd tell her what was bothering him, and for a short while it made everything better. When he was with her, nothing bad could happen. She was the location of his very own personal Eden.

"I have done something terrible Katherine. Something unforgivable."

"Well, whatever it was, I forgive you."

They were whispering to one and other, to speak any louder would have been wrong. They wouldn't have disturbed anyone anyway, but still they continued their whispered conversation.

"You can't forgive me. No one can forgive me."

"I don't care Castiel. Nothing you ever do, nothing anyone ever does, is unforgiveable. Forgiveness comes to those who seek it. If you weren't seeking forgiveness, you wouldn't have come to me. So, I forgive you."

She then did something he would never have suspected. She hugged him. She was resting on her knees between his own, her arms wrapped around his neck. At first he was unsure of himself, he had often seen similar exchanged between the Winchester brothers and Bobby; but this was different. It was more… intimate. Before now all she had ever done in an effort to comfort him was hold his hand, but now she was so close he could smell the perfume she had applied earlier on in the day. He could feel her heart beet erratically against his own chest. So he did what felt right, he enclosed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent even more.

They stayed like that for some time, just holding each other. Katherine couldn't believe that this was happening. She had known Castiel for months, and never had this amount of physical contact been achieved. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was attracted to Castiel. But he was an Angel of God, a superior being; he would never be interested in her surly not? Yet now, with her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him the comfort and support he couldn't get anywhere else, she wasn't so sure. She could feel him breathing, his face pressed into her neck, that action on his part alone was extremely intimate. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take it further. Would she go to hell if she corrupted an Angel of the Lord?

She was just building up the nerve to change their position slightly, when she felt it. Something wet on her shoulder. At first she was perplexed, before she realised that her angel was crying. Without thinking, she unwrapped her arms from around him and brought his head up to look her in the eyes. They were there, the tears slowly falling from his pain filled eyes. In that moment, Katherine felt her heart break for him; she knew then in that single moment, that she would do anything in her power to take away his pain.

Slowly, so as not to scare him, she pressed her lips to his. She wasn't expecting him to do anything other than pull away from her, so when he pressed into the kiss as well, she was surprised; but she didn't let it show. His grip on her waist grew tighter, it seemed as though he wanted to bring her into his body just to keep her close to him.

Breaking the kiss, Katherine leaned her forehead against his, as Castiel made a sound of protest. He went to lean back in and attempted to re-capture her lips. She refused his attempt.

"Castiel, no. I can't allow you to do this. I can't allow you to give up everything you have ever held close to you, not for me."

Castiel sighed, not in defeat, but in exasperation. "Katherine, I have already done that. I've given up everything I have ever known, everything I have ever cared for. I have nothing left to loose, other than those who I value most. You are one of those people."

"Oh Castiel." Tears where beginning to prick at Katherine's eyes. "Not everything is forsaken, but I'll be there waiting to catch you should you ever fall. Know that I will catch you."

He gently grasped her chin and raised her head to look him in the eye. "Katherine, you already have."

He leant in again, this time she did not protest him. Castiel re-captured her lips in a passion filled kiss that made her ache for more as she re-wrapped her arms around his neck. They were seeking comfort in each other. Comfort they could gain nowhere else in the world. They were together, they were whole.


End file.
